bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zieg Ishi
Zieg Ishi (ジーク石, Ishi Sieg), formerly Zieg Yoso (ジークヨーヨー, Yōsō Sieg), is a powerful Arcanist who changed his name to distance himself from the mistakes he made in the past that brought about his sisters death. He bears a personal grudge against the late Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, by extension, any Shinigami following the Soul Society. This grudge also seems to carry over to Yamamoto's students, as Zieg has little love for the Gotei 13's current Head-Captain Madoka Mizuki. In fact, the only Shinigami he openly trusts to any degree are Kenji Hiroshi and those he partners within the Ryū Order, others being Shigeru Yuudai because of a past meeting. Within the Order, he holds the rank of Captain, having command authority over the 6th Division and the communications among the other divisions. His lieutenant is Zen Yoso; his younger brother. He is also the older brother of Sarah Yoso who lost her life at the hands of Averian during a Captain's Meeting. He usually partners Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi and Kishiko on missions, with the four operating quite effectively together. Appearance Zieg is a rather tall and statuesque young man, reaching a full height of six foot that equals that of Kenji himself. He has blue eyes that seem to shine when hit with even the slightest amount of light, and spiked blond hair atop his head not only frames his face, but serves as being one of his most recognizable traits. His hair has gradually become less spiky as he has grown and matured; as the spikes were once quite prominent during his Arcanist training and are now much less so, but still recognizable regardless. He is in possession of a muscular build and is quite intimidating in the eyes of others, mainly because of the distance look of his features and the fierce expressions he usually pulls. His arms are particularly muscular because of his habit of wielding his large Bakkōtō in one hand. Zieg’s clothing consists of a high collared black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, with a black cloth covering his left leg and arm, theorized to cover a scar that spans the distance between his shoulder and elbow, though it doesn't hinder his performance at all. Zieg also wears a black pauldron on his left shoulder, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge resembling the head of a wolf made from silver. The straps are for more than just decoration however, because they serve to hold the various pieces of equipment he takes with him, like sand pouches to conserve his energy reserves. The large Bakkōtō he carries with him is held in an equally long black-as-night sheath upon his back, and he doesn't seem bothered by its weight in the slightest. Personality Zieg is a man with a strong tie to his family, as he showed that he was more than willing to infiltrate Soul Society to rescue his sister, who Mayuri Kurotsuchi had kidnapped. This carries over to his fellow Arcanist race, shown from he treats Kishiko; though there are many more factors effecting his treatment of her. For one, Kishiko and Sarah - Zieg's deceased sister - were the best of friends and always with one another, whether it was through their childhood, elemental training or afterwards. In many ways Zieg holds the view that as long as Kishiko is alive then some small measure of Sarah still remains, which contributes to his fierce will to protect her; feelings Kishiko reciprocates herself for the same reason. In a conversation with Kenji, Zieg revealed he enjoys playing a guitar and is actually very good in its use. He along with Hisagi have a band which plays regularly within the walls of Horiwari. Zieg describes music as one of his main vents, easing his problems, fears and regrets. He describes the lyrics as the waves of the ocean, washing him clean of his past regret but further states that the cleansing tides last only as long as the music does and he becomes just as dirty when the song ends. He is also shown to be a brave man, shown when he enters a Captain’s Meeting to confront Mayuri, despite the fact six of the captains were present. His bravery is shown again when he actually punched Head Captain Yamamoto because he didn’t save his sister from Averian's attack, even though he was standing right beside her. This is where his personal grudge against the Shinigami of Soul Society originated. He also isn't easily frightened by serious and aggressive persona's, evident from his easy friendship with Kensei Muguruma, and at times, Maki Zhijun. In a manner similar to Kenji, Zieg hates rules to the point he breaks them just to give him something to do. This belief, coupled with his combat prowess, has made him a good friend and ally of Kenji’s, as the two make a very effective team in combat that also have similar personalities. However, this has led to some leadership issues among the two and even friendly bickering. Zieg's bravery is often compared to that of Sanada Shirono; the man known throughout the world by his famous moniker of Sanada the Brave. Zieg has stood up to many a powerful individual, including but not limited to Future Averian and Yamamoto. However, underneath the brave facade he is, in fact, quite confused. For one, he doesn’t understand why Mayuri would want to kidnap his sister until after he fights him, or why Yamamoto would watch his sister die when he could have saved her. He is also quite protective of his half-brother, Zen Yoso, because he doesn't want Zen suffering the same fate as Sarah; which once again highlights the fierce ties he has to his family. When in private or in the company of those he trusts, such as Kensei, Hisagi, Kenji and Ino, Zieg allows his gentler side to show, as he is less brisk and mysterious and more open in his interactions, though a lot of his silent air is attributed to his general misgivings regarding Shinigami. After becoming a Captain, Zieg's persona has altered somewhat because of the newfound responsibility the position demands. He reveals himself to be dutiful, quick to jump on mysteries and is quite generous with his various Squad members; telling a young woman to rest after giving him her report; despite the fact she was still on duty. However, he is also firm in his believes and detests liars of any kind, punishing the latter rather harshly should he catch his Squad members, or others, lying in reports or just to explain "extra funds". As head of the communications division of the Order, he sees situation like the explaining of unexplained extra funds with a level of humor, as he's heard almost every excuse in the book. History and Teruo Yuudai.]] Zieg spent the majority of his child-hood and teenage years learning the various Arcanist teachings and techniques from the Arcanist Grandmaster himself, while remaining relatively safe and detached from the from his home in the . When still a young man, he encountered Shigeru and Teruo Yuudai, and had a brief battle. Zieg, with his younger brother Zen Yoso, revealed only a single elemental power, leading Shigeru and his brother to assume it was simply the release of their zanpakutō. The fight was interrupted shortly after it begun, and Zieg and Zen both fled to avoid discovery. Although Shigeru suspected Zieg and Zen were not Shinigami, but had no knowledge about their racial origins, he decided not to say anything regarding the two in their report to their senior, Koichi Hiroshi, and kept the entire affair a closely guarded secret because they figured Zieg and Zen were hiding for a reason and deserved their freedom. Zieg and Zen then vanished from that particular area of the Rukongai for some years. Some years later, while Sōsuke Aizen was still Captain of the 5th Division, Zieg and his sister, Sarah, were enjoying a relaxing day in the outskirts of the Seireitei. Excited by the recent completion of his Arcanist training, Sarah was treating her older brother to a picnic when masked Shinigami separated the siblings and kidnapped Sarah, almost killing Zieg who managed to make it back ot his teacher in time for medical treatment. Unable to do anything and being told to stay where he was, Zieg awaited an opportunity and resolved to follow the group back to the Seireitei, where all he saw was them handing his sister over to a weirdo in a white jacket, at the time not knowing the mans position or mental state. Waiting for several nights as the security was too tight for him to attempt a rescue, Zieg soon interrogated some guards and found the location his sister was being moved to; while avoiding detection altogether. Unbeknown to Zieg, however, that the location he was being led to was that of a Captain's meeting, with only six of the scheduled 13 Captains being present due to the abruptness of the meeting. Feeling his sisters presence, Zieg cut through the roof and landed among the captains where a lone messenger was giving his report to Head-Captain Yamamoto. With the element of surprise and through the fact the Soul Society hadn't known of the Arcanist existence for centuries, Zieg managed to wrest his sister free and deflect the powerful assault of Zaraki Kenpachi with little trouble on his behalf, using his elemental powers to keep his opponents at bay. But just as he was about to flee however, Sarah and he were parted by Mayuri Kurotsuchi Shikai release, with Sarah being forced beside Yamamoto. It was then, that the messenger revealed himself as an Arrancar calling himself Averian, and with his power absorption skills, killed Sarah while she stood beside Yamamoto, the latter fleeing himself to avoid the strike. Slipping though a Garganta, Zieg struck Yamamoto in the jaw before fleeing through the same Garganta in the confusion of the incident, though he narrowly missed a chance to exact his revenge on Averian who had promptly returned to by traveling through the . Heading to the Human World through the Dangai, more by luck than anything else, he remained there, searching out clues about the Arrancar until he eventually had the fortune to met Yoshiro Kazuki and Sojiro Kori, who convinced the young Arcanist join them in their battles at the Kanmuri Taikai tournament and possibly a chance to avenge his sister. It was this meeting that molded Zieg's future and allowed him to met the person who has granted him more help than any other before him - his friend and ally, Kenji. Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Part I Part II Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Impostor arc *Surprising Return Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Zieg, having the ability to use four elements at once, has one of the highest capacities among the current Arcanist, and his immense levels of spiritual energy allow him to use these elements at their strongest during battle. When fully exerted, Zieg has been shown splitting the ground directly beneath his feet, causing it to float beside him. He has been noted on several occasions to be the equal of Captain-level Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and once fought evenly with one Shin Nagakura during a sparring session. Shown particularly whenever utilizing multi-elemental techniques, Zieg can direct his spiritual signature vast distances, such is his control, showing enough skill in this regard to reach deep beneath the earth and stir existing magma. Resistance to Foreign Energy: As an Arcanist, Zieg bears an innate resistance against foreign energy signatures that aren't of Arcanist origin; making the abilities of , or other similar beings weaker against him, as his body shrugs off some of the harmful effects associated with the aforementioned skills. This also serves to make him immune to the effects of , also disallowing him the use of a zanpakutō in the traditional sense, because he'd never be fit to build a relationship with the swords inner avatar. Aside from this immunity, Zieg gains increased defenses against abilities that use some form of energy to fuel their creation, such as Cero or Bala. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In battle, Zieg prefers swordsmanship and effortlessly wields large and heavy swords in one hand as though he were wielding swords half their size. He favors heavy strikes and fast-paced action to both tire and destroy his foes defenses at the same time, using the size of his Bakkōtō to full and devastating effect. His style in recent years has begun to mirror that of Maki Zhijun, in being very fast paced and unpredictable, with twists and rolls, leaps and somersaults commonly utilized to throw his opponents off and allow for openings. In a manner similar to , if Zieg's foe is beyond him currently, he will switch to a Kendō style so he can utilize the full strength of both his arms. : While not his preferred form by any means, Zieg has developed his hand-to-hand skills regardless; spending a great deal of time training his skills so they don't fall into decline. As a result he is considered a match for Kenji's own skill in Hakuda, though his style is more wild and focused primarily on damage than the dirty style favored by his good friend. Zieg commonly utilizes actions befitting a wrestler, with close-lines and throws prominent in his style. Enhanced Strength: Zieg has an impressive degree of physical power, as he wields his large Bakkōtō effortlessly with one hand and can easily match someones strike with that single hand, even if his foe happened to use both hands for the strike. He can send most foes trailing backwards with a single palm strike and destroy buildings wholly with a single slash of his Bakkōtō. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even without the wind-aided speed favored by the Arcanist, Zieg has shown himself fit to move from A to B quickly and without problems, even in battle situations. His individual speed is such that he commonly utilizes it before that of Fūsoku and still retains the ability to keep pace with his opponents. Due to the fact he rarely utilizes high-speed movement techniques, Zieg's body instinctively reacts to incoming danger, allowing him to take the precautions needed to dodge or defend himself accordingly. Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Zieg has shown himself to have an impressive degree of resistance against physical and spiritual damage. During his escapades in the future time-line with Kenji, Zieg survived horrendous injuries suffered at the hands of Future Averian, though it almost killed him. The fact he can wield his Bakkōtō for extended periods with one hand is also an example of his endurance. Stealth Expert: Having infiltrated the without detection until he actually revealed himself to the assembled Captains, it is safe to assume that Zieg is skilled in the field of stealth, being fit to hide himself and others using his surroundings to their utmost. He is also fit to silence his footsteps. Arcanist Zieg’s elemental control is second to none within the Arcanist’s ranks. He is capable of using all four basic elements of fire, wind, water and earth at once and can easily combine these elements to form the various collaborations, like mist and sand. His skill, coupled with the fact the Shinigami have not seen these abilities since the Gotei Thirteen were formed and thus have no experience with them, allows Zieg to easily fight against a Shinigami Captain. His elemental prowess allows him to wrap himself in a protective wind barrier, augment his speed using wind, attack with flames and drown opponents with water or stab them with ice. All these things more than make up for his lack of a zanpakutō. However, Zieg has little control of earth, using it only to create sand. For an Arcanist, spiritual energy isn’t just their level of strength when controlling the elements around them; it also refers to their overall spiritual capacity. The higher their spiritual capacity, the more elements they can use at once, and since Zieg can utilize all four basic elements at once, he has one of the highest capacities among the current members of Arcanist race. Singular-elemental Control Fire Zieg's control over fire-based form is nothing short of legendary among his fellow Arcanist, even during his tutelage among the Fire Clan. He has been the first Arcanist in history fit to mold and create flames without first needing a pre-existing source to accomplish the feat, such as a lighter or match. Much like Rosuto Shiba's Nichiyō Rōzuobu, Zieg's fire skills are precise in their movements and beautiful in their execution, and described as being as intense as the sun itself. Not only does this make it a potent destructive force in battle, but also an incredible defense as Zieg has mastered fire-related skills completely and with such intimacy in how the flames are formed and executed that he is no longer burned or harmed in any detrimental manner by the flames he summons, as well as being to dampen the effects of others flame on his body. This allows him to essentially clad himself in flames, in a manner similar to a Clad-type . *'Unique Firestyle:' Zieg's unique flame-style involves him creating a spark for visual effect, where he proceeds to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air surrounding his target, raising its density to a level at which it becomes combustible and creating narrow pathways of oxygen through which he can direct the ensuing flame birthed by the spark. This style allows Zieg to fight incredibly effectively even at massive distances and because he is only using his flame skills solely, it doesn't require large amounts of energy to actually utilize. Zieg often utilizes this to unbalance his opponents before engaging them in close-quarters. This style becomes all but useless if it happens to be raining. *'Near Dominance over Flame:' Zieg gains almost complete control over the flames surrounding him, and expresses complete control over his own. If his opponent summoned flames against him - whether it be birthed by Kidō, spiritual energy or from a zanpakutō ability - Zieg can exert his control over it to either slow it down or mix it with his own flames in order to fuel his creations. *'Wings:' By creating a pair of wings wreathed in burning flame on his back, four in total, Zieg can fly through the air, reaching speeds beyond his bog-standard agility. The wings can also serve as a last-ditched defense against attacks by folding around his person to form a protective shield, though they were never designed for such and offer only mimimal protection. *'Guidance through Vision:' While he usually uses his free hand to control the paths of his flame, Zieg can birth and guide his flame through eyesight alone should he wish, meaning he can continue to fight effectively even should he be bound by powerful Kidō or similar forces; allowing him to take his foes by surprise in certain situations. When controlled through eyesight, the flames can obviously only reach within Zieg's visual spectrum, though with his hands he can track his foes spiritual energy and target them even if he cannot see them. Water & Ice Wind & Lightning Having been trained by the Wind Clan extensively, Zieg's control over the forces of wind is second in power only to his fire abilities. While always one of his greater elemental powers, Zieg's control was brought farther through the coaching received from Kensei Muguruma, who taught Zieg to utilize the wind in a manner similar to how the latter's own Tachikaze operates. *'Wind Blades:' Resulting from Kensei's tutelage, Zieg can release transparent blades of wind to cut enemies from a distance by making a slashing motion with his Bakkōtō, infusing the wind currents formed with his spiritual energy to mimic Kensei's Tachikaze. While it isn't as powerful as the original, it is no less useful; as Zieg can devastate his opponents from extreme ranges by merely swinging his Bakkōtō. *'Physical Augmentation:' By infusing the muscles in his body with spiritually powered wind currents, Zieg can increase his physical abilities; especially in the fields of strength and speed, as it allows him to utilize the Arcanist variant of high-speed movement known as Fūsoku. :*'Immense Speed:' Zieg's speed when utilizing Fūsoku is comparable to an extremely skilled and swift Sonído, only it makes a swishing sound instead of the distinctive boom. His speed in this state is enough to match that of Hisagi's Resurrección release, which is also wind-related. :*'Enhanced Strength:' By focusing the wind currents into the muscles on his arms, Zieg can swing his sword with a surprising degree of physical strength that can easily send lower-echelon opponents flying with nothing more than a half-hearted strike from his Bakkōtō. *'Storms:' By focusing his spiritual energy directly into the atmosphere and effecting the weather conditions of an area, Zieg can create powerful storms, hurricane winds and lightning storms, though the execution and set-up requires time on his part, which is longer still if he must do it while in battle; making an ally he can trust to cover for him prudent, but not necessary. The storms can raze entire areas, destroy buildings whole, electrocute with the summoned lightning and leave entire landscapes altered in its wake. :*'Lightning Re-direction:' By channeling his spiritual energy into the atmosphere and then mixing his energy with the natural lightning, Zieg can essentially pull a bolt of lightning from the heavens, where he can then direct it with a hand motion toward his opponent(s). Not only is this bolt fast, its also quite damaging to the individual hit and to the environment. :*'Tenjō Sutoraiki:' (天上ストライキ, Japanese for Heavenly Strike) An incredibly powerful, one-shot lightning-based attack Zieg developed in conjunction with Kenji, though Kenji has yet to demonstrate it. By creating the necessary stormy conditions, Zieg proceeds to gather the lightning energy and form it into the shape of a descending dragon made from blue lightning. The bolt falls at the speed of light, making it close to unavoidable through normal means, and creates a massive electrical explosion within its borders, catching even Zieg should be too close. Its destructive potential has been noted to surpass even that of Hadō 95: Teikoku Ikari, which is considered one of the strongest Hadō spells one could utilize. Earth Multi-elemental Control Magma Sand Mist Mud Bakkōtō Shinzoku Satsugai (親族殺害, Japanese for Kinslayer) is the name of Zieg's Bakkōtō, forged with the combined efforts of Kenji and an old inventor named Dylan living in the Rukongai, by using Zieg's old sword as a base for the development. The materials that granted it its power were originally received from Vasto Lords and Arrancar that Zieg himself killed, explaining its great destructive power. Due to it being forged from Hollow material, Shinzoku Satsugai evolves and grows the more Hollow it kills. *'Sealed Form:' The Bakkōtō itself appears as an exaggerated double-sided-two-handed sword that Zieg predominately wields with one hand, despite its large size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard made from spiritually hardened steel, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point; ending in two sharp points designed for piercing as well as slashing. At the base of the blade, positioned just above the guard on the outside cutting edge lies a twist-able piece that is used to assume its true form. In order to ensure Zieg's safety when using the blade, Kenji sacrificed some of its power to craft a safety device against the potentially dangerous devouring qualities often associated with the blades, though because it continually evolves, he admitted this wouldn't serve as a large problem. :Sealed Form Special Abilities: The sealed state of Shinzoku Satsugai is closely linked with average Hollow skills, among them Cero and Bala. As a result, Kenji has jokingly referred to it as in sword form. :*' :' Due to the Hollow material making up the blade and the memories contained within those same materials, Zieg can utilize a Hollows most well-known and recognizable technique - a Cero. His is quite potent and wide, baring a red coloration, which can be sustained into an actual wave attack to deal a considerable amount of damage - both to opponents and the landscape - with only one usage. Zieg has used it in many different instances because of its versatility, such as a means of hiding his body by striking the floor and kicking up a dust cloud, wrapping the energy around the blade itself to give the strike the power of the Cero itself; as a shield by forming it as such in front of his person and even as a means of propelling himself into his opponent when his legs where wounded to deliver a high-speed tackle. :*'Bala:' Due to the Hollow material making up the blade and the memories contained within those same materials, Zieg can utilize an Arrancars most well-known and recognizable secondary technique - a Bala. His is of average color and size, as well as speed, and possesses enough power to punch holes in several buildings with a single shot and crack powerful defenses without much trouble. Due to its speed, Zieg favors the ability over the more sluggish and slower-to-charge Cero. *'True Form:' Zieg can reveal the true form of his Bakkōtō simply by twisting the piece located above the hilt on the outside cutting edge of Shinzoku Satsugai. When the act is performed, the blade shimmers and transforms completely. The blade turns a light shade of blue, with a thick line, colored a darker hue, running up the center. Placed in the hilt lies a blue gem, surrounded by the brown-colored handle that gains a mechanical appearance overall, with outward sticking cylindrical protrusions, the tips of which are colored a brick red. The cylinders appear similar to those gained by Kenji Muguruma when in his Controlled Hollow form. The blade is tapered to a large, prominent point. :True Form Special Abilities: The true state of Shinzoku Satsugai is closely linked with skills more associated with advanced Hollow beings, such as Vasto Lords and Arrancar. :*'Gran Rey Cero:' A more potent Cero that has the power to disturb the fabric of space when fired. To use it, Zieg merely needs to utilize an average Cero when in Shinzoku Satsugai's true state, where it will then be evolved into a dark blue version which Kenji confirmed to be Gran Rey Cero. It is fired from the tip of the blade and possesses tremendous destructive power. :*'Gran Rey Bala:' A more potent Bala that has the power to disturb the fabric of space when fired due to its incredible speed. To use it, Zieg merely needs to utilize an average Bala when in Shinzoku Satsugai's true state, where it will then be evolved into a dark blue version which Kensei Muguruma noted to be similar to the more powerful Gran Rey Cero. It is fired from the tip of the blade and possesses tremendous destructive power. *'Fused Form:' Similar to other Bakkōtō is Zieg's ability to fuse with Shinzoku Satsugai to reach a form more akin to that of a Shinigami's or an Arrancar's . To utilize the transformation Zieg firsts sets Shinzoku Satsugai on his back, with a crouching position so the tip of the blade is touching the ground. Zieg then flows his spiritual energy into the blade itself, resulting in several runic markings, colored a deep violet, appearing at his location, with him at the center. The runic markings float in the air before merging with Zieg's very skin, causing a pillar of violet light to shot high into the sky. The channeled spiritual energy then causes an overflow of energy within the blade that results in an explosion and an outward physical transformation, similar in many ways to Kazuma Nishiki's Shirushi release. Zieg's transformed state wears an old red cloak, tattered at the ends, with dark blue pants, an average shirt and brown boots. He wears gloves, the left of which has golden trimmings and clawed fingers, allowing him to use it as both a weapon and defense. Due to the safety device Kenji crafted into the blade itself, Zieg can assume this form as a Shinigami would their Bankai. Unlikes its true form appearance, the blade Zieg wields appears more like a completed version of Shinzoku Satsugai's sealed state; with bandages entwining the entirety of the blade itself. :Fused Form Special Abilities: Despite being a mainly physical transformation, Zieg's Shinzoku Satsugai does possess certain special abilities while master and Bakkōtō are fused, which would usually be expressed by incredibly powerful Hollow beings. Also, because the transformation is brought on by fusing temporarily with the Bakkōtō his normal resistance against Hollowfication and foreign energy is bypassed, because Kenji forged the blade in such a manner that the energy signature exuded by the blade was identical to Zieg's own. :*'Cero Oscuras:' Zieg is fit to fire the "black Cero" though it tires him out tremendously. Its destructive power as well as range is vast, being fit to inflict horrendous and often fatal injuries on those it is used against. :*'Power Augmentation:' Zieg's physical and spiritual powers are supplemented by the fusion, resulting in stringer enhancements to all his base skills. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Having been crafted from the remains of Vasto Lord-level Hollow, Zieg receives a large and prominent boost to his spiritual energy - roughly five times, furthering its close link to an actual Bankai release, though the safety device did limit it somewhat. The aura his spiritual energy produces is constantly present, suffusing his limbs and creating a mystifying display of blue and orange energy whenever he moves at high-speed. This aura serves as a cloak against damage as well and serves to increase the potency of all his physical and spiritual abilities, among them his elemental prowess. ::*'Hyper-speed Combat:' Perhaps the greatest boost he receives is the substantial increase to his base levels of speed, mainly because the muscles in his legs are greatly enhanced with the spiritual energy of the transformation, not to mention the powers of the Vasto Lord materials used for its creation. Furthering this connection with Hollow is the sound his movements make, which is the booming sound often associated with Sonído. This allows him to move at speeds other spiritual beings would have their bodies give out at, allowing him to disregard his previous skill in Fūsoku entirely when he enters this state, as the knowledge required to use his speed to its fullest is entirely instinctual in its execution. This sheer degree of speed allows him to match Averian's bog-standard speed and utilize his natural strength to its fullest potential because of the momentum his blows carry. His speed allows him to form several tangible clones which are given physical form through his spiritual energy aura. Naibu Shizuka later confirmed it to be the Sairento Kōtei technique Naibu himself developed. ::*'Immense Strength:' Zieg's natural strength is supplemented by the large increase in his spiritual energy, though the main factor effecting his strength is, in fact, the speed at which he moves and the momentum his actions carry in this form. He can easily topple multi-story high opponents like Menos Grande without much trouble and reduce whole buildings to rubble in the wake of a single slash. Behind the Scenes Obviously, Zieg's appearance is based on Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7, while the name Zieg was the name of a character from a game called The Legend of Dragoon for the Playstation 1. He controlled the element of fire and that's where I got the idea of having Zieg be a member of the Fire Clan. It's also why he hasn't such a good control of water when compared to his fire abilities; as Zieg had a glaring weakness against water-based techniques. His firestyle of combat is gotten from Roy Mustang. All credit to the creator for the awesome powers. Navigation Category:Arcanist Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters